


关于佛手柑和奥斯汀赛道

by XunLililili



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 这可不妙：谢伊被他的丈夫堵在公共卫生间里；而他刚刚和他的继子打了一炮。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	关于佛手柑和奥斯汀赛道

**Author's Note:**

> ※是约稿，9000+正文＋4000+番外，金主（按照要求给ta匿名了）允许我放出正文部分！  
> ※CP向是海鳕＋康鳕，恶俗小妈文学，oocPWP，承蒙金主不弃，我必将晋升垃圾世家（落泪）  
> ※内含“明明是抖S但活得像戒色吧骨干的海”、“爱好是养鱼的康”和“不知道为什么就是很皮的谐星鳕”

“谢伊，你真让我失望。”

说这话时海尔森·肯威那双蓝眼睛里有一场北冰洋面上的风暴正在酝酿，嘴角倒似乎还是藏了阴惨惨的笑；狭小的厕所间里谢伊·寇马克看得清他唇上细小的凹陷，每一道里都盛满森然的怒气和鲜艳的血色，最上面盖了层昏黄的灯光。

那笑落在谢伊眼里是通往地狱的门票，白骨森森的魅魔在他脸颊上留下一个干燥的吻。

海尔森第一次吻他——十九时二十二分零七秒，宴会厅洗手间倒数第一个隔间；这可不是什么适合一对合法伴侣激情接吻的时间地点，更遑论谢伊的高档西装裤还搭在马桶盖上，赤裸的双腿磕在冷冰冰的瓷砖板上。

他丈夫的嘴唇蹭过他脸颊上那道伤疤的末尾，在他耳边吐出尾音上翘的伦敦味儿英语：“好孩子，告诉我他的名字吧，啊？”

谢伊不太熟悉他唇上的红酒香，甜得过分，腻在他喉咙处挡住接下来的字眼儿。

他被调教得透熟的身体像整一块乖巧的记忆海绵依从本能勃起，谢伊努力并起双腿掩藏自己的窘境，却被海尔森的皮鞋抵住大腿根部。

“所以呢？你不说？那你猜猜你的姘头会怎么选？”

他笑得真温柔，谢伊以前从不知道他还有这样的表情。

海尔森的鞋尖顺着一排西装扣上移抵着谢伊的下巴，皮革和油脂的味道混着酒精味冲进他的鼻腔——他下贱地感觉腰根和鼻粘膜被一根绷紧的绳连在一起，海尔森的声音敲在绳头上，带得两处都痒，随着每一次呼吸痒到发紧变成疼。让谢伊想要哭泣着去吻那只昂贵的皮鞋乞求丈夫的原谅。

但他挺住了，冰凉凉的地板无端叫他想起康纳·肯威炽热的体温。

嘿，我没理由替你儿子保守秘密——谢伊想；但他挺住了。

“没有，”气流艰难地顶出喉口，剐蹭在口腔里凝成淡淡的绒毛，“没有谁，海尔森先生。”

这纯属屁话。谢伊在心里笑话自己：脖子上一个牙印儿，腿根磨得通红，乳钉丢了一个，西装裤底下没穿内裤；叫谁看了都是活脱脱一个出轨的婊子。

谢伊为什么袒护康纳；难道是为了青年临走前那句恳求的话还是面前海尔森过分、过分温柔的笑？都有够吓人的。

* * *

海尔森先生的独生子，一流大学生，莫霍克英国混血，一个月回家两个周末，耗费其中半个和海尔森·肯威吵架，剩下一个半用来冷战，父子俩顶着一张更适合参加葬礼的表情坐在雪白的大理石长餐桌两头；他称呼海尔森和谢伊都叫做“你”，动作倒是知礼节的，握手然后轻轻鞠躬。

谢伊和那位康纳·肯威先生算不上熟稔。

可他有一天问谢伊：“您爱我父亲吗？”

那天正处于平稳的冷战时间段，海尔森去上班，难得没叫腰酸背痛昏迷着的谢伊起床，似乎是他一时兴起的某种体贴；谢伊一觉睡到快要中午，迷迷瞪瞪端着马克杯出门觅食。

厨房是海尔森的风格，半开放式带吧台款式，纯属不实用的装饰品，炒起菜来肯定能熏黄整个客厅的天花板；不过鉴于这间屋子里从没开过火，这点问题便无伤大雅。

但今天不一样，谢伊在厨房里看到他名义上的继子端着平底锅，躬下一截结实的腰线把自己塞进洁净如新的抽油烟机底下；客厅里飘着一股油烟味，平底锅里一个太阳蛋两块儿培根滋滋作响。

这副场景和海尔森强调“现代、简约、设计感”的客厅不搭调，不过倒也新鲜；谢伊悄悄往后挪两步，他也不想和那位同一屋檐下的陌生人没话找话——

——可惜康纳转过头来，和他对上视线。见鬼，这小子背后长眼睛了吗？

“嗨，呃，康纳，”他端着一份长辈的尊严先打个招呼，“早上好。”

时钟敲了十下。他妈的复古报时时钟。上班族起得比美国大学生还晚！

原住民男孩看他一眼，然后眼神飘飞到雪白的天花板上。他的眼睛半点也不像海尔森；也许是更像那位谢伊从未谋面的前妻女士？刚搬进这里时谢伊原本以为自己会在这幢房子里找到一点儿她的痕迹，倒扣的相框或是尘封的戒指；但是没有。也许面前的康纳那双棕色的眼睛就是“天哪，那个海尔森·肯威年轻时也会犯错”的唯一提示。

“你也要来点吗？”青年有点局促地朝他伸了伸平底锅，眼神还留在吊灯上，似乎那个吊灯马上可以变成高达。这挺意外的，谢伊原本以为他是个阴沉的小海胆，一身毒刺见谁扎谁的那种。

于是这次只有谢伊和康纳坐在餐桌上。空气冷得像二氧化碳成分全都变成干冰掉在桌面上。

谢伊嚼一口太阳蛋，不太熟的溏心，澄黄的蛋黄慢悠悠爬进盘子里；谢伊牢记海尔森的口味，必须要全熟煎得两面焦黄。这对父子真的不像。

说到这里，他们昨天是为了什么吵架？是海尔森看到新闻里播报某个偏远国家发生恐怖袭击时的表情还是康纳申请猎票成功之类的事情？

谢伊从没把自己当作这个家庭的男主人，那两位肯威大人眉头一皱他就拎着笔记本电脑回卧室，在工作或者一局格斗游戏里等到海尔森阴沉沉地回房间，要求他脱衣服或者别的什么。

鉴于我今天没上成班，昨天的吵架一定很不愉快。谢伊这么想；据不完全观察统计，他所受折磨的激烈程度总是和父子吵架的激烈程度成正比。

“呃，康纳，”快点，快点想出个合适的话题啊谢伊·寇马克的语言中枢，“你在大学学习的是什么专业？”

“父亲想要我学习金融学。”康纳似乎对谢伊开口提问吃了一惊，叉子在培根上扎出两排齐齐整整的小洞。

糟了，这听起来好像不是个好开头，恭喜你让康纳第一句话就扯到了海尔森！

“……不过我选了水产养殖。”

谢伊几乎要微笑了；水产养殖！这挺适合面前这个健壮的混血小伙子。不管是在公司还是别的什么场合，可很难看到有人这样南辕北辙地违抗肯威先生。哦，当然了，康纳也是一位肯威先生，他当然有资本和海尔森叫板。

康纳把那块饱受折磨的培根塞进嘴里。

“谢伊先生是父亲的员工吧？”

哦，所以，这孩子知道我叫谢伊，是他父亲的手下；鉴于他刚在康纳的注视下从海尔森的房间里走出来，这背后的性暗示叫他羞得头晕眼花。尽管他至少比这孩子大了两轮，还是海尔森的合法伴侣。

嗯，是的，我是阿布斯泰戈的行政总经理。

谢伊别别扭扭地扯开话题，倒是意外发现康纳远比海尔森好相处；他更好看透，更直率，还留了点爱看F1和帆船竞速赛这种可爱的小爱好；他们聊得来，抛去继父子关系，他们或许能成为忘年交好友，最大的分歧不过是支持法拉利还是红牛。

谢伊发誓他有那么一会儿干脆忘了世界上还有个海尔森·肯威的存在，不过康纳唐突问他：“你是怎么看待我父亲的？”

怎么看待……？谢伊顿了顿：“严谨、锋芒毕露、卓乎不群。”

这个回答够官方，康纳皱皱眉头，视线对上谢伊又转开。

“那您爱他吗？”

糟糕。这话是个送分题，也是个送命题。

* * *

青年人就爱追求鲜活的血淋淋的爱情，敢爱敢恨又小心翼翼，把爱人看得比生命还重比梦还脆弱；可成年人的世界很少说到爱，说到恨，说到一切强烈的情感；那些感情都太轻佻了，为了钱、权利谁都能轻松地爱或恨一个人。

但是，我的确是爱着海尔森的；谢伊想，爱尔兰人骨子里只有郊狼的血性而不该有贵宾犬的下贱，可他偏偏会半夜想着那位不太熟悉而冷漠的上司自慰，在公司洗手间碰面后落后一步深深吸一口混了消毒液的古龙水味——他能勉强分出前调是佛手柑，中调是雪松和覆盆子。除了爱谢伊不想要别的解释。

“没什么能瞒住海尔森·肯威”；从一个月迟到了三次的前台接待员到私改账目的会计谁都明白这条铁律；可偏偏寇马克主任没明白，直到他被叫进海尔森位于阿布斯泰戈大厦顶层的办公室。

海尔森背对他宣布一道死刑令：“谢伊·派崔克·寇马克，你迷恋我。”

冷冰冰的陈述句，伦敦调调，带点全天然卖弄的华丽。

迷恋？谢伊迷迷糊糊想到：不是迷恋，我想是爱。我又要被开除了。

谢伊作为内部举报人离开了从前的公司，面试那天他第一次见到大名鼎鼎/臭名昭著的海尔森·肯威，他们握手然后对方丢下一句话：“欢迎来到阿布斯泰戈。”

那天尚且历历在目；可他每次离职都要搞得这么轰轰烈烈吗？揭穿阿萨辛老板的黑幕或者朝着阿布斯泰戈老板撸管？

“那么，你是否同意和我结婚？”

谢伊的听力和理解能力显然都没问题。他猜自己那时候的表情看起来肯定像一只被手电照到的咧嘴青蛙，颈椎关节生了锈，点一下头都嘎吱嘎吱响。

（那时海尔森背对他，怎么能看到他是否点头了呢？此刻坐在肯威家餐桌上，谢伊终于想明白了：也许海尔森跟康纳背后都长了眼睛，任务目标在他俩眼里总是发出万丈金光的。）

“那跪下。”海尔森终于肯转过身来和自己的未婚夫对视，语气挺温和，就像以往一次普通的员工表彰，“我说跪下。”

首席执行官办公室的地毯真厚。天哪，这玩意都是怎么洗的？膝盖磕到地面时谢伊走神了，在脑内计算了一下干洗地毯一次多少钱。

除此之外的事情他暂时都想不明白：距离他走进这间办公室还不到五分钟，可他竟然听从老板的指令把领带和腰带一起丢在地板上！

* * *

康纳还在等他的回答。似乎这个棕皮肤青年一点也不觉得质问自己父亲和继父的感情问题有什么不合时宜的。谢伊在他脸上看到一种熟悉的光彩：康纳仍相信两个相爱的人才会接吻、拥抱、结婚、睡在一间卧室里；正如谢伊年轻时所坚信的。

但他和海尔森绝非那种用童话语言能说明健康关系；是的，海尔森和他结婚了，但为了什么？海尔森需要一位伴侣、一个挡箭牌、一个发泄施虐性欲的对象，或者只是像不怀好意的花边新闻所说想要争取性少数员工群体的同情。或许以上都是。

而身陷“迷恋”的谢伊·寇马克显然是最优解第一人选，他够成熟而圆滑，不抱什么不切实际的幻想，工作能力放眼阿布斯泰戈也首屈一指……

总不会是为了爱——天知道他们之间没有爱，甚至连性都没剩下。

* * *

那天他们在海尔森宽敞的办公室里做爱，海尔森上了谢伊，不吻他也不抱他，前戏都少得可怜；这种行为也许不配叫“做爱”合该称作“交媾”，谢伊的身体在这场粗暴的性关系中没法汲取出半点快感，但他隐约嗅到雪松和覆盆子的香气——他一丝不挂，可海尔森还算得上齐整——这回不掺半点刺鼻的卫生间消毒水味儿，一路顺鼻腔攮进他胸口，他阴茎可耻地背叛身体感受硬挺起来。

海尔森很满意这个，干他的同时用手堵住谢伊的输精管口，喊他“好孩子”还喊他“没教养的小狗”，这些字眼在谢伊缺氧还缺爱的大脑里搅了个七零八落，最后他才被允许断断续续地把泪液、唾液和精液全洒在洗一次可能要花掉半月工资的长绒地毯上。

谢伊到底不是孩子也不年轻了，叫这番折腾晕过去——海尔森不是比他更年长，到底哪里来的体力？——再昏昏沉沉地从办公室附带的休息室沙发上醒过来，隔着门缝看到几位助理向海尔森汇报工作，上位者还是那幅每根头发丝都打理顺当的蓝血精英模样，下位者们的眼神哆哆嗦嗦却悄摸摸往休息室方向爬。没人敢说话，但现在全阿布斯泰戈大楼都知晓寇马克主任上了专属电梯就没再下来，而此时他那条黑底红条的领带搭在休息室门把上！

可偏偏海尔森没有解释的意思，也没阻止窥探视线的意思；他的表情太严明也太正派，像是满脑子真只有工作汇报，一时间几个助理也搞不清这里是否真发生了一起经典桃色新闻。

第二天他们就知道一切都是真的：谢伊和他的上司在马萨诸塞州政府网站登记成为合法伴侣，顶着流言蜚语接过晋升通知，搬着行李住进海尔森家；那时他得知自己有了一位继子：康纳·拉顿哈给顿·肯威（天啊，这名字真难念，拉顿……什么来着？）。

自那天起谢伊终于能搞清楚海尔森男士香氛的尾调：零陵香豆和烟草。但也是自那天起海尔森先生再没碰过他。

他会用路易威登印花皮带抽他的脊背，要求他穿着西装自慰，残忍地把尿道按摩棒塞进谢伊的阴茎；海尔森爱看谢伊自顾自沉浸在他所给予性欲里，上演一场场没意义的自慰表演再把自己的精液射在谢伊脸上；但他们没再发生关系。

谢伊只凭丈夫的皮鞋尖、换下的外套和视线勃起，在他低低浅浅的温笑中射精。

海尔森是个够优秀的丈夫：他总会在最顶级的酒店里挽谢伊的手臂，向所有人介绍他最倚重的左右手——“哦，当然了，大家都知道谢伊还是我最优秀的爱人”；谢伊线条笔挺西装裤里是海尔森买回来的跳蛋，当然，是谢伊自己塞进去的。

那些响当当的大人物向谢伊敬酒，他却腿软得几乎站不住；先生的手臂箍住他的腰：“谢伊，不准给我丢脸。”

当然。优秀的员工谢伊·寇马克·肯威总能把一切做得完美。酒会，左右手，爱人，泄欲工具。

但他现在不得不承认：做继父好像有点难。

* * *

谢伊没办法回答康纳关于“爱或不爱”的问题，慌慌张张从餐桌逃回自己的房间，面对那面（当然了，经常被用作不纯目的）的穿衣镜时猛然发现：他太习惯半赤裸地在这幢房子里闲逛，居然只穿着皱巴巴的T恤和内裤就出了卧室，衬衫底下露出两条白苍苍的腿，像任人胡乱涂鸦的街头艺术白砖墙，上头还抹着青的勒痕和红的鞭痕。

他想起方才康纳脸上游移的神情和可疑的充血。哦，家庭范围内的社会性死亡。

谢伊捂住脸面对穿衣镜一点点、一点点蹲下身来。

妈的，后爹难当。

* * *

谢伊没想到康纳会主动约他出门。社会人没有周末可休，但是行政经理兼首席执行官的合法伴侣想要批假还算容易——当然，谢伊花费半个上午完美地完成了当天的工作。

美国大奖赛排位赛，奥斯汀赛道，可谓一票难求，也不知道康纳是怎么搞到手的；高大沉默的混血儿顶着棒球帽朝他招手：“谢伊先生，我没想到你会来。”

谢伊也没想到自己会来，经历社死事件他还会跑出来和康纳独处，大约只是和这个混血青年相处时他能感到放松：康纳让他想起年少时的自己，抹好发胶拍一张最满意的照片做简历，穿着租借西装在阿萨辛公司的面试会门口手脚发颤，趁着周末坐三十公里的地铁去市郊天文台观星。

康纳继承了他父亲的下颌线和执着认真，却没继承那份优雅举止下的咄咄逼人。

谢伊出门出得急，还穿着一整身商务套装，领带提到最高，显然不是适合F1赛场的装束。他瞥见康纳悄悄探过来的一束余光，有点困惑地在里面读出紧张和喜悦。

太阳够晒，车手跑到第二十八圈，他们肩膀靠在一起，汗水挥发在空气里；皮革、沙硕和观众的呐喊把空气烹得滚烫，谢伊鼻腔里像着了火，康纳身上没有精心调制的男士香精气味，他却嗅出太阳和水的气息。

现在红牛车手扣了法拉利一圈，康纳带点小得意地扭过头来，却看到他的继父昏昏沉沉用手揉揉鼻子，然后一头栽倒在他肩膀上。

* * *

谢伊在酒店套房里睁开双眼，头痛欲裂；康纳忧心忡忡地换一块酒精毛巾放在他头顶，见他醒来顶不好意思地视线飘移：“你中暑了，谢伊先生，都是我的错。”

嘿，全球变暖又不是水产养殖业的错。谢伊开口想劝，但康纳游移的视线让他想起上一次社会死亡事件；果不其然，大约是为了散热他的领带和西装外套不知所踪，衬衫纽扣解到最下一颗，露出他一身愈合中的青紫痕迹和嫣红的乳头上两颗刻了H·K的银乳钉。

康纳坚持不去看他，只露出半个通红的耳朵尖和小半张侧脸。

青年的嗓音带着愤慨和坚定：“谢伊先生……”

谢伊一时间不知道该不该应答。

“他虐待你，对吗？我是说，家庭暴力。”

这一下谢伊倒是怔愣起来。那厢边正直而纯粹的康纳把他的沉默当作默认，抬起手机就要拨911大义灭亲。

谢伊从床上蹦起来抢过他的手机。

“这是我和你父亲的一种情趣！”

操。慌不择路之下也不该什么都说。拨号音响两声，甜美的女声刚说一句“您好”就被谢伊掐断在话筒那头。

他的继子在肯威家餐桌般的沉默中盯着他瞧。谢伊想闭上眼睛尖叫，可他才是该主持大局的长辈；这大概是某种诅咒，康纳第一次好好正视他的情况居然是他敞着衣服露出一身伤来。

“……不会痛吗？”

听起来康纳的声音好像是从用到最后一公分的牙膏管里硬挤出来的。

“会，”谢伊不骗他，“但其实还不错。”

他瞥到康纳运动服掩映下不太明显的一团凸起。这小子勃起了。面对一个同性、面对自己算不上熟的、“惨遭虐待”的继父勃起了。青年拼命夹紧双腿，从拳头攥紧的力度都能看出他对自己的唾弃和慌乱无措。

谢伊觉得自己该讲个黄色笑话缓解一下气氛：嘿，直男遇到这种情况不都该这么解决吗？

“……行了康纳，别整得像po***ub上那些‘继母卡在滚筒洗衣机里’视频主角似的……”

锵锵，恭喜你又搞砸了，谢伊·寇马克的语言中枢。

康纳看起来更窘迫了，但那团凸起也愈发不能忽视了，也不知道谢伊一句话害他想起了什么。他道歉的嗓音里带点颤，眼眶都红了一圈，小腿的肌肉紧梆梆涨起来，看起来下一秒就会夺门而逃。

他多像谢伊，立在海尔森办公室门口的那个谢伊，为自己的一点小心思被臆想对象看破而恐惧，恨不得那根不老实的生殖器官能原地飞升；他也像海尔森先生。这个青年单纯、天真、执着自己的正义感，又藏了点战争般疯狂的因子。

我疯了。我肯定疯了。中暑的后遗症。甘露醇不良反应包含可能出现口渴、头晕、战栗、发热、意识模糊。

“要不要和我试试，康纳？”

他听到自己的声音说。

* * *

谢伊确信自己没出现发热这一不良中暑反应：毕竟康纳体温显然比他更高，岩浆里淬炼过的吻烫得他浑身发颤。

黑发青年的厚嘴唇轻轻碰上他的，然后小心翼翼挪到贯穿他右眼的细长伤痕上。

“这也是他害的吗？”

即使这种时候少年的眼神也是晶亮的，带了愤愤不平的正义感，和吻一起烫过那道时光熨不平的疤。

那其实是谢伊自身年少轻狂的下场。但他暂时被堵住嘴，这顶黑锅就扣在海尔森脑袋上。

和一对父子做爱很难不去比较：海尔森从不会用任何东西堵他的嘴，他喜欢听谢伊喊他先生，恳求他明天凌晨还有一场重要的跨国临时视频会议，哀求他松开扣在阴茎底端那个该死的小环。

可七月和十二月本来就不具有什么可比性。谢伊坠进一汪泥土色的温泉眼里，康纳炙热的拥抱漫过他每一寸肌肤，他不幸罹患网球肘的关节、他交织着鲜红菱形块儿的胸腹、他纹着花体“肯威”（康纳能认出，这是他父亲的字体，字母a带着个高傲的小尾巴）的尾椎和踩过昂贵长绒地毯的脚心。

十二月从没给过他拥抱。事实上这是他们结婚后谢伊第一次拥有真正意义上的性爱——对象是他的继子。

谢伊没嗅出什么背德感；他想起不久前康纳问他：“那你爱我父亲吗？”

爱，不爱；爱情，上床，恨意，死亡，都只是人生中太小一部分了——血淋淋赤裸裸的爱、吻、性交、恨、杀戮，都是过度浮夸的艺术和故事……谢伊想。

但他打算瞧一回艺术，就放任自己做一块宣纸与画布；他绷直的肌肉底下嶙峋的脊柱弯出一个和康纳胸膛契合的弧度，倒真像绷在木框上的油画布等谁给他抹上点色彩，血红或惨白。

青年吻他的棘突，颈椎、胸椎、腰椎，然后停在骶椎，在深红的伤上给他涂一行浅粉的蝶。

康纳的进入是缓慢而小心翼翼的，他问谢伊：“会痛吗？”

“……会，”谢伊在温泉里吸一口掺了水蒸气的氧，“……但其实也还不错。”

康纳显然是没有过性经验那一挂的，第一次射得快不应期也短，很快就是第二回合；青年动作起来太过小心又控制不住力道，谢伊被缓慢的楔入顶得红了眼眶；康纳一边吻他锁骨下凸出来的红印子一边给他道歉，说谢伊先生对不起我可能不够克制。妈的，这小子还在讲敬语，到底是肯威家家教太好还是他故意的？谢伊怀疑这个孩子血管里也多少流了一点海尔森使坏因子；谢伊恍惚觉得那个混血青年比任何人都更天真、比任何人都疯狂，是战神阿瑞斯和爱神阿芙洛狄特的眷属，是温柔的痛楚和死去的神吻。

谢伊挺熟悉自己的身体被涨开的感觉，但他对滚烫又熨帖的媾和一无所知。没有高高在上施舍的疼痛和射精管理，他的身体不自觉像煮熟的南极虾一样变红蜷缩，连脚趾都揉成一团；专业水产养殖的小子把他拨直捋顺，在他因为乳钉被迫挺起的胸口留下湿热的红印子。

“你也可以粗暴一点的，康纳，”谢伊感觉自己的手指挠上年轻人的背——当然了，海尔森身上从来不会留一点痕迹，“你知道，打我或者……”

胸口那个吻有一瞬间变成了啃咬，谢伊闷哼着弯成一个大写字母C；康纳捏着他的腰把人捞回来，手指顺着他后腰根那六个字母描一遍，倒是回答：“我和他不一样，谢伊先生。”

康纳把他话尾的余音含进吻里，那个or撞在青年舌根喉口麻麻地痒。年少者咽掉那两个字母，松开年长者饱受折磨的嘴唇，出声问他：

“这样可以吗？”

谢伊没办法回答他，你怎么指望这种情况他张口能吐出有意义的字眼？他现在信了康纳可能真在使坏了——干他妈的肯威家，小子老子都不是好鸟（或者说鸟太好了！）。

* * *

电话那头是熟悉的伦敦腔：“谢伊，无故请假可不是一个优秀的总经理该做的事；我给你十五分钟。”

谢伊慌慌张张把西装一层层套回去，白衬衫上有乱七八糟的褶和潮湿的斑点——汗、酒精、唾液或者别的什么；他的内裤明显不能穿了，只能忍痛让西装裤角结实的布料磨上蹭红的腿根；你指望处男给人做什么清理吗？所以谢伊屁股里甚至还留着点卫生纸没擦干净的精液。

人形小棕熊蹲在床上看他行色匆匆地恢复成一丝不乱的阿布斯泰戈行政总经理寇马克，没表情也不说话；谢伊原因不明地于心不忍，带点笑容跟他解释：“海……你父亲要我赶去参加一个慈善晚会，看来社畜的确不该溜出来看赛车。”

康纳很懂事地点头。

“别告诉父亲。”

他朝酒店窗外的奥斯汀赛道看，声音不大。他又不肯直视谢伊了。

谢伊背后可没长鹰眼。因此他没法看到康纳手心里一颗银乳钉。青年扣在手心的指尖在那个字母H上无意识地划出一个半圆。

* * *

慈善晚会是成功的，谢伊·寇马克依旧是完美的下属和伴侣；但海尔森带他中途离场，一路把他带进高档会场的洗手间。幸好这里不喷消毒水而是靠熏香，天知道谢伊有多讨厌次氯酸钠那味，呕。

但接下来的剧情发展也没好到哪儿去：海尔森叫他跪下，然后脱掉西装裤再解开衬衫扣子；谢伊饱受中暑和康纳荼毒的四肢都没力气，大脑打一开始就没设置反抗海尔森的功能，跪在冰凉的瓷砖地上露出自己通身性爱的痕迹。

海尔森·肯威以往从不会在公共场合真的玩过火，他眼里阿布斯泰戈的事业恐怕比情情爱爱重要多了；天知道他怎么就隔着两层衣服看出谢伊的不对劲。

嘿，这算是为我破例了吗？不过比起这种硬邦邦的瓷砖我可能还更喜欢跪长绒地毯。

海尔森逼问他时谢伊又走神了。

* * *

“你不说？”海尔森的手指塞进谢伊嘴里，钳住那根沉默的舌头；谢伊想吐，可是他胃里除了两杯红酒空空如也，只呕出两滴眼泪。

“没关系，康纳全都告诉我了。”

他抽出手指，优雅利索地用谢伊的衣领擦干净。

谢伊不想听到青年的名字；似乎他或者海尔森在这种情境下讲出那个名字似乎都是对康纳的一种亵渎。他更不想在先生嘴里听到床伴的背叛——不，他们之间没有什么关系和义务，要说回来还算是他先诱惑了他的继子。尽管因此那根本算不上背叛。

康纳。康纳·肯威。

他的身体还残存一点肌肉记忆，为着这么个发音软塌下来，双腿黏黏糊糊地夹紧海尔森的脚，把前列腺液糊了他一皮鞋。

“啊，所以我没猜错。”

海尔森踢踢他胸口少了银乳钉的那颗乳头：“对方是康纳，我的儿子，真是够狡猾。不错。”

我没眼色的小猎犬，你还不够机灵。你真该瞧瞧他看你的眼神……我了解那孩子。那个和我一模一样的眼神。

可先生你这是钓鱼执法。谢伊心底有点不敢表现出的愤懑，愣愣地看海尔森解开拉链掏出阴茎；啊，接下来又是一轮折磨，海尔森会要他自慰，掐他的脖子，要他哭着求他又不准他射精，自己倒是肆无忌惮地把那些白玩意儿抹谢伊满脸……

他不该揣测阿布斯泰戈首席执行官的心思，达摩克利斯之剑直直攮进他的身体；海尔森上了他。

十九时三十一分二十六秒，宴会厅洗手间倒数第一个隔间，海尔森·肯威把他的阴茎塞进谢伊·寇马克因为承受康纳而变得柔软的身体。

海尔森的动作一如那天在办公室里的粗暴直率，现在谢伊有了比较对象：连处男康纳·肯威的水平都比这个老家伙好；难说这样的性爱能带给双方什么快感，但双方早就分别学会从痛苦、屈辱和支配欲里获取精神性快感。

没有道具和润滑，只是肉体撞上肉体；谢伊的膝盖磕得通红，海尔森的领带塞在他嘴里，他能听到门外传来谈笑声，有人推门而入，停在他们隔壁的隔间。

“不要叫，谢伊；你知道这场慈善晚会有多重要。”

他叹息一般在谢伊耳边落下一句“别再让我失望了”；谢伊口腔鼻腔尽是佛手柑味儿，挺不争气地瘫在海尔森怀里，耳朵尖到脚趾都在打颤；他仅剩的理智用来遏制自己出声的冲动。他的大脑像是刚刚才突然意识到自己背叛了“爱人”；荒唐，他突然想哭，想道歉，但海尔森的气味填满他浑身上下每一个空洞，海蓝的北冰洋把他的血液全冻成红柱石晶体。

海尔森的手指拧过他打了孔、却缺了半边“装饰品”的胸口；谢伊在他手中哭着射精，海尔森这次不为难他，在他射出的那一刻慢慢扼住他的喉咙，再收紧手指；再之后他扯出领带和谢伊接吻。

可惜谢伊觉察不到这个吻。他轻微抽搐着任由海尔森的舌头探进他口咽，深入直到激起咽反射；那对黑色瞳孔迷瞪瞪散开，还浸在身后的痛和身前灭顶的快感和无处不在的氧气匮乏里。

“也许我该重新去订做一颗乳钉。这颗刻上C·K怎么样，谢伊？”

谢伊听到了，但他理解不了话语里的内涵。

“寇马克·肯威。当然不会是别的——你当然不会再让我失望，好孩子。”

谁知道呢。

谢伊·寇马克·肯威在意识深处挣扎反抗最后一下，然后陷入海尔森给他带来的、仿佛永远不会醒来的窒息性昏迷中。

**Author's Note:**

> 单独再次感谢一下我的金主，只要求了“海鲜组前提的康鳕被捉奸”，连普雷和剧情都没有特殊要求，因此这全文剩下的部分都是我自己胡乱发挥，一不小心把约好的3-5k发挥成了9k但ta也一直说没事没事你放肆写，所以我一不做二不休就给金主爹地补了个免费番外呜呜呜  
> 我其实不太擅长也没太写过海鲜组这种夕阳红爱情（不是），写啊十八也一直被讲不好冲，可对方一直好温柔放我乱来，这几天写作过程中也一直在夸我呜呜呜您是菩萨（土下座）


End file.
